


Born On The Bijou/Inevitable?

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [25]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Angst, Dancing, Drinking, Explicit Language, Laken Is A Little Shit, Lore - Freeform, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mikaelson's Are Terrifying At First, New Orleans, Out The Ass, Porkrinds, Sarcasm, Sex, Smoking, Sort Of Kinky, Swearing, To Laken, Vampire Sex, Visions, Weed, Will's Quest For Cajun and Creol Food Got Them Laid So its A Win, William Has Issues, William and Rebekah are Instant BFF's, references out the ass, what have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “Perhaps, this curse has brought you here with a purpose,”“Nope, pretty sure it was Will’s stomach,” Laken blurted without thinking, his normal petulant child-like attitude sparking up a second as he remembered the reason why they were there. The freaking cuisine that his brother was talking about trying.Will kicked him under the table, entirely on reflex. “What can I say, I'm a foodie.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get a KayReaper Author no to be snide about this makes me a sad panda -Roachbugg

 

**William                                          Laken**

Laken honestly looked kind of adorable in his sleep. He must a been having some sort of dream, because he was talking again. It was a pretty common thing, _A Mikaelson dream?_ They both had some dreams of the originals, or were they visions? Fuck if he knew. Lake was the expert.

“Wake up, midget, you’re distracting me from my driving.” He shoved his brother's shoulder, knocking him against the door of the Mustang.

Laken woke up as soon as he felt his face collide with the glass, jumping into action and doing a sort of karate reflex and panting lightly, eyes snapping around like he was expecting some kind of fight. His cheekbone and nose was hurting a little, stinging and throbbing like he’d just bashed it on something.

“What the _fuuuck_ ,” he whined, gradually dropping back in his seat and relaxing, a hand reaching up to gently rub at his face.

“What were you dreaming about? You were totally grinning and muttering in your sleep.” _probably sex. Laken always had sex dreams. He loved his brother, don’t get him wrong, but he was totally a slut._

“Sex, obviously,” he scoffed. He already knew that he was predictable at this point in a lot of situations or matters. If he wasn’t doing anything important or wasn’t busy with something, Will could usually find him in a bar, messing with a few guys or in bed with one. They always had to be a good looking one though. He had his standards, he was still human, sort of.

“Eww. How kinky?” He was curious, after all.

“Bondage level, bro,” why would he ‘Eww’ and then ask about it? That was like sticking him hand in a beehive and yelling at them to not sting him. “And, you’d never gonna believe who the other guy was,” he really hoped he did, just to see the look on his face. This would be hysterical.

“George Clooney?” Was he in daddy-kink mode?

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ in the word, shaking his head with his arms loosely crossed over his chest. He glanced over to him, slouching in his seat.

“Jensen Ackles?” Hell, he wasn't even a _bottom_ and he wanted to ride that guy.

“I wish, but nope,” he grinned, shaking his head again.

“Jeremy Renner?” He'd caught Laken jerking off to a picture of him once… _Things that cannot be unseen,_ he shuddered internally.

“Again, I wish. But no,” he cleared his throat and shook his head. He’d admit he’d used the man as spank-bank material a lot when he was a little younger, still did. That man was just insanely gorgeous, especially when he was wearing his Avenger get-up.

“Morgan Freeman?” Hell, that suave narrator's voice could have been one of Laken's weird kinks. He said bondage, maybe he’d been tied up and narrated to orgasm? _Okay, that's a little farfetched._

“Eww, no,” he grimaced, turning to his brother with a ‘ _what the hell?_ ’ kind of expression. The fuck he’d pick him for?

“Sebastian Stan,” He gave his brother a shrug, _you're into weird shit!_ He thought at him. He pulled out another of his brothers _top five go too_ spank-bank men. It was a little telling they'd been together in close proximity so long, that he knew his brothers top five jerk off fantasies. He was sure that Sebastian Stan was one of his top three.

“I’d ride that man ‘til I’d die, but sadly, no,” he unintentionally sulked that it hadn’t been him again this time. That man was a god of sex in his head, and he guessed that he understood why Stan was one of the names his brother chose. Bondage was fun with the actor in his fantasies.

“Alright, I give. Who then?” _TMI, kiddo._ He didn't repress the shudder this time. That was disturbing mental imagery.

“Kol Mikaelson,” he smirked, the sulk sinking in it’s place and he side-eyed his brother, watching him closely. It was… actually never. He never had one with a Mikaelson, it’d seemed too weird to even think of sex with them, since they were… someway connected to them. He’d admit to having a huge fucking crush though.

“As in the adorable, yet psycho Mikaelson brother?” That was new, and concerning. He still didn't understand their link to the Original vampires, but he'd never thought Lake would have a sex dream about one of ‘em.

“Yeah, the dangerously homicidal one,” he shrugged, watching him carefully for any kind of reaction. They’d talked about them on many occasions, about their dreams and stuff. Will tended to have one's more directed towards Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah. Laken usually had something to do with Kol, Finn and Freya. His had been quiet until recently, the visions. They both had them, it was like… they had this strong connection, enough to see some things that would and could happen.

It was weird though, this dream felt like a vision too, but there was no way he’d have sex with the guy. Not unless Kol was totally wanting it.

“Why a kinky sex dream?” He asked. It was bizarre.. He'd never seen anything like that in his own visions. Well, he'd seen Klaus in the shower once, but that wasn't sexual. Pretty hot, but not sexual.

“Hell if I know. I don’t have visions of any of them getting it on. It’s always simple, happy things that’ll happen to them. The thing is, it was a dream that _felt_ like a vision,” it felt so real to him. The hands holding him to the bed, limiting his movements. The mouth on his chest and then neck. Kol didn’t feed on him or anything. It felt so vivid and real to him. “And I’ve never had a vision with Kol like that,”

“Wait, can't vampires influence your subconscious while sleeping? Do you think the link goes both ways and Kol figured out how to manipulate it?” Which must have been boring if the Mikaelson had to watch their mundane lives.

“Never said anything in the Lore books mom gave us before she left,” he’d done a surprising amount of research, contrary to what Will said. He wasn’t a lazy fuck that didn’t do his homework when he knew he needed to. “I never thought about it,”

“Yeah, you thinking would be a miracle.” He sassed, ruffling his brother's hair affectionately, which Laken _only pretended_ to hate. He knew he secretly loved his brotherly gestures of affection.

“Fuck you too, you bitch,” he scoffed, turning in his seat until he was sitting sideways, facing Will with a serious expression. “Seriously though, that dream felt like an actual vision. And we’re headed to New Orleans for that getaway you were planning… you think there’s a link there?” he wouldn’t admit that his voice cracked at the end from a bit of concern.

“I dunno. Honestly, the Originals didn't factor into my plan to eat the city of New Orleans, and maybe get some college girls to show me there titties for a laugh.” His entire desire to get to New Orleans was for food. He loved Cajun and Creole cuisine, he loved cooking it for Lake. He wanted to try the best in the world to see if his held up.

“Aren’t you normally the smart, logical one that takes everything into account before planning a big road-trip like this?” he scoffed again, eyeing the man. He wouldn’t admit that he was probably thinking too hard on this. It was something that sort of surprised him. The fact that it felt like a vision, so real, and it was sex. Him and Kol. It was… making him nervous. They knew not to go near them, that was one of Will’s rules. And here they were, heading to New Orleans for a break, where the Originals were and Kol was back. There had to be something going on.

“I kinda planned this trip with my stomach, not my brain, kid.” He sighed. In all honesty, he probably should have factored the originals into his plans. He felt kinda daft about that, and Laken looked _worried_? “Hey, we don't have to go.” He reached out and squeezed his brother's shoulder, “You look a little freaked, spill,”

“Look, if it _is_ a vision, that means I get into very, _very_ close proximity with the more wild and volatile brother,” he bit at his lip. “That also means, that I won’t be able to avoid him the entire time we’re here and I don’t fancy the idea of death if I piss him off,” yeah, a sudden case of death wouldn’t be a very nice thing. “But I don’t want to keep you from your… food things,” he really could never get the names right, so he just referred to them with _food things_ or whatever sounded good at the time. “Just… if we see any of the Mikaelson’s, we duck under a table or something,” he shrugged and sat back in his seat.

“Well, it's a big-ass city. What are the chances we'll stand out amongst thousands of tourists? Unless the link goes both ways and they get visions of us too…” Maybe this was a bad idea. The Originals were unpredictable at best, he didn't want to get himself or Lake killed in his crusade for food.

“Thanks for jinxing it,” he chuckled humourlessly. “Look, we hang around have some fun and… get you your food. I want drinks,” he was still nervous, but he wanted to have fun. They hadn’t had any in sometime since that shit with the Wendigo thing back home. It was a little stressing. If he had any problems with Kol, then he’d have to deal. It was just sex, right? Sex with a thousand year old vampire that had a few not-so-nice tendencies to kill people for fun.

“Yeah, alright. Would've been a shame to have wasted all that money on a hotel reservation for nothing.” They'd entered the city proper now and reached the hotel. “Lets freshen up and hit the town, baby brother. I wanna explore!” Despite his misgivings, he was excited to explore the city. He'd be cautious and careful as always, but he hoped his Jovial attitude would alleviate Laken's fears.

“Totally, I need to get this shirt and jacket off,” It was hot, the sun having hit the car hard and just made it all clammy and too scorching inside. He’d practically sweated through at that point. “Just remember, you see a Mikaelson, duck n cover,” he chuckled as he followed his brother inside.

\----------

“Out of all the places we could’ve gone, you had to choose a place called _Witch You Want_ ,” it was obviously for humour of the locals and regulars that knew about the supernatural, and if not, then it’d be for dry-humour. It sounded like What you want? Laken couldn’t help but snort and cross his arms as they headed closer. Also, he’d noticed that the place was pretty far into the centre of the city, meaning that the area was a bit more crowded.

“It had great reviews, sue me,” He bit back sarcastically, 5 star reviews to be precise and he was hungry and needed a drink the place had both. Oh and Jazz a huge plus.

“If you have a job, I probably would,” he smirked as they stepped in through the doors. He lead the way over to a table hidden sort of out of the way, wanting to keep their profiles low while they were there. Hell, the building could’ve been a regular for one of the Mikaelson’s. Couldn’t be too careful while they were there, right?

“Judge Judy would hate you.” he muttered, mostly to himself as they took their seats. He grabbed a menu and began perusing it contents, waiting for their waitress to appear.

“Well, the feelings would be mutual, regardless of her awesome sass,” Laken reached out for the drinks menu, skipping his gaze through it as fast as he could until he finally landed on a cherry-brandy. A sort of girly drink, he guessed, but it tasted _soooo_ damn great.

“How y’all doin’?” Their waitress appeared, a notepad in hand, “Can I start you fellas off with something to drink?” She was polite, probably a native of Louisiana, or somewhere in the deep South, judging from her accent.

“Cherry Brandy for me, please,” he grinned happily in return, handing the menu over to Will and gesturing to the food folder.

“I'll take the gumbo and the biggest Margarita you've got, hon,” He replied smoothly with a smile, letting his accent thicken a bit. He played the charming southern gentleman well. Laken said he sounded like a Texas car salesman, but he was an idiot, so he didn't pay much attention to that.

“Oh hey, do you sell Lasagne Roll-ups here?” he asked a bit too excitedly. He loved those things, they were great. They were a mix of, well, obviously Lasagne and long, wide strips of pasta The Pasta was wrapped tight around the Lasagne and that was what you’d call… Lasagne Roll-Up! A genius created it! Seriously.

“Bit of an odd request dear, but I'll see if chef is in the mood for a special order.” She winked at him and sashayed away.

“Thank you,” he called after her. Those things were practically addictive. He couldn’t help grinning like a dork while crossing his arms over the edge of the table.

“If you weren't so adorable, she'd probably told you to _go fuck yourself_. Seriously, the point is to order local cuisine, ya doofus.” Will sighed and shook his head in fond exasperation. His brother was a lost cause. “Also cherry brandy? Did you get gayer when I wasn't looking.” He joked. It was a bit hypocritical to call your gay, little brother gay as a gay guy, but he loved pushing his buttons, in a fond way. He wasn't mean about it.

“Oh yeah, totally. I became the campest guy around,” he shot back with a smirk, cocking his shoulder just a bit in a rather sassy manner before taking a look around the room. He wanted to be extra vigilant while they were there. That dream, vision-thing was getting to him and he wanted it _not to_ , so keeping an eye out was gonna be a rule of his while he was there.

“Should I get you flashing neon rainbow sign to hang around your neck.” he had an amusing image pop in his head, of his brother clad in a neon rainbow necklace and wrapped in glow sticks at a rave.

“Fuck yeah!” he beamed a sarcastic smile his way, eyes a little wider before he turned back to scouting out the room, the wide smile still there. “I wanna be a gay, walking glow-stick,” Laken laughed a little, actually thinking about having glow-sticks attached to him everywhere. Just taped to his arms, legs, waist, shoes, chest, back, etcetera etcetera. It’d be the funniest thing ever.

“Lake, quit looking about like an owl on speed. You look more suspicious, not less. Also, I know what we're doing for Halloween.” Rainbow glow stick men. It'd be awesome.

“Sorry for being paranoid,” he dropped his smile and turned back to stare at Will. “I mean… I know I’m going back over and repeating what I said, but if that was a vision, I’m gonna end up in bed with Kol. I’m just…” he shook his head, glancing away. “He has a reputation. I’d rather not end up dead as soon as he orgasms, or as soon as I do,” it wouldn’t surprise him, since he really did have a reputation. He just didn’t like the scenario that he’d die after sex. It’d be cliché as fuck too.

“You know reputations can change. He’s like a millennia old. Besides, I can see the only entrance without looking like an owl on a bender. I'll let you kno-,” He turned to gesture to the door just as it opened and he stopped abruptly, his sentence cut off as soon as he saw the figure walking in.

Laken knitted his brow and turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes shooting wide open and he stared wildly. “Oh my fuckin’ god,” he whispered silently, dropping his head and making it look like he was reading the menu. _Fucking Niklaus and Elijah?! Really?! Two of them?!_ He flicked his gaze up, noting that Will was still staring and he swiftly grabbed the clean fork at his side and reached over, stabbing him in the forearm. Not hard enough to puncture, obviously. Just to grab his attention.

“ _Ow,_ you little fucker.” He glared at his brother. Elijah and Klaus, well, he jinxed it. Elijah was probably the one least likely to murder them at least. God, he was way prettier in person too. Like, Jesus Christ on pogo stick. Klaus looked bored, which was probably _not_ a good thing. _We're just tourists, they won't notice us. It’ll be fine_.

“Stop staring!” he growled out quietly. “You wanna be noticed?!” he dropped his gaze back to the menu in front of him on the table, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Out of the Mikaelson’s, they were the ones that had to show up. And they were both Will’s vision guys. So, if there was a chance that they’d be noticed, it was his brother's fault. All blame goes to big bro Will.

“Sorry! Have you seen those two? Their like sex on legs,” he growled back, rubbing his arm where his little shit-head brother jabbed him with a fucking fork. Dick! He watched subtly out of the corner of his eye as the two Mikaelson brothers sat at a nearby table. “You're a dick, BTW.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he tried to lighten the mood just a bit, trying to get a _normal_ conversation going. He knew that vampires had enhanced hearing and he was maybe more than sure that they’d pick up on someone talking about them. And this idiot across from him had to go and say ‘ _sex on legs_ ’ about them and that was probably enough to catch one of their attentions, at least enough to keep an ear out for anything else.

“Something you don't know? I had sex with three guys and two girls in a big orgy.” good times, good times. “It was wild and that, baby brother, is why I no longer drink vodka.” He smirked at his brother. It was completely true and something Laken _didn't_ know.

“Dude, it was fuckin’ rhetorical and I didn’t need to know about your orgy while we’re sitting this close to your Vision-guys,” he growled quietly, trying to be even quieter as he said the last part. It was probably in vain, considering who they were and how much stronger and enhanced they were than a fuck-ton of other vampires. There was maybe a fifty-fifty chance that they were listening in already. Hell, a sixty-forty chance.

“Did you, of all people, just slut-shame me? That's rude, kiddo. It was one time, I was wasted.” He was attempting to act normal, slipping into normal banter, but clearly Lake didn't get the fucking clue! It didn't matter if they were being eavesdropped on, as long as they were careful about what they said. The waitress arrived with their drinks, thank fuck. And she clearly took his ‘ _biggest margarita you've got’_ crack seriously, because she sat what looked like a salt rimmed fish bow in front of him. “Dude, now _this_ is a Margarita.” At least the booze would ease Laken’s nerves a bit. _They can probably smell your distress. Chill, dude_.

“Oh my god, you? The responsible older brother and motherhen of life, got drunk?” he replied sarcastically, eyeing with a forced smirk as he took a sip of his Cherry-Brandy, sighing a little happily at the familiar and yet stronger taste of the damn good drink.

“With you off at college, I didn't have to be responsible. You weren't there for me to worry about.” _If I wasn't such a motherhen, you'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere._ It was a dark thought, but likely true. “I'm older and wiser now, maybe one day you'll gain some of my wisdom.” He prayed some of his sense would rub off on Lake. He wouldn't be around forever. He was thirty, for Christ sake. He was seven years older than Lake. _Fuck, I'm olllllld_.

“I’d rather not, if it turns me into a boring old man, like yourself,” he bit back a little too honestly. He’d never been a fan of the over-protectiveness that Will usually threw up over him after they were left alone. He guessed he understood the _why_ of it, but he just didn’t like the way Will seemed to automatically assume that he’d end up dead if it wasn’t for him. Laken could look after himself, he just never did because he thought that his brother would deny him that option if he showed that he really could. Contrary to what Will thought, he could look after himself. He was capable.

“Well, this boring old man happens to love you, so cut the sass, ass hole.” _Ungrateful little shit._ He thought in fond exasperation, his usual emotion for his brother, fond exasperation. “And I'm no boring, your idea of fun is just twisted-.”

Laken hissed sharply as a shudder ran up his spine, his eyes closing unwillingly. An image flashed through his head. _A lady, Freya? She was grinning at a piece of paper, a few other people around her, circling her as she showed them. They seemed happy too, he just couldn’t see who they were. What she was holding was a doctor's note, a scan attached_. She was pregnant.

“Ow, ow, _fuck_ ,” Laken shook his head and rested his hand against his temple. They always seemed to hurt with the happiness factor. When someone had the best damn news ever, he always tended to get a migraine.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked, placing his hand on top of Laken's and giving him a concerned look. Usually meant he was having a vision, but he wouldn't ask that out loud with present company.

“No- _Yeah_ , yeah, totally fine,” he rubbed at his temple for a second and then looked up, giving his brother an assured smirk. “The older sister?” he gestured over to the Mikaelson’s, thankful that they weren’t looking and then leaned back to make a ‘big stomach’ motion, a sign that someone was pregnant. “I don’t know _when_ , but she was holding a note with a scan on it,” he smiled a little wider.

“Really? Wonder how the Brother's will take the news.” He was surprised. He remembered Laken saying something about a relationship. He wondered if Klaus and Elijah knew. “Who else knows?” His interest was piqued.

“I couldn’t really see anyone’s faces, per se, but they had unique looks about them. Fi-... the older brother was there. _Hayley_ ,” he mouthed her name. “ _Jackson_ , _Kol_ , _Cammie_ , those two, a few others,” he was trying to be careful, but he could see from the corner of his eyes that the two brothers seemed off, like they caught a whiff of something they didn’t like. “Will,” he gestured to them with a very subtle tilt of his head.

They'd clearly raised some suspicion from the two Originals. Klaus looked suspicious anyway, from what he could see in his peripheral vision. “Well, that's happy news. Good to hear. Christ, I'm hungry, hurry uuup.” He grumbled, trying to keep the conversation innocuous as he sipped from his drink.

“Yeah, she looked really happy,” he let a smile cross his features. It’d been a nice vision to see, even though his head was still throbbing after it. He picked up his bottle and took a longer drink. He’d probably order a second or maybe a third when she finally came back with their damn food. He wanted the headache gone already and he was thankful he never got hangovers. “I think I actually have idea on who the dad is, too,” Laken had noticed something when he was stuck in the vision, something odd, but it came as a subtle realization.

“Oh? Who?” He asked, pulling a bottle of aspirin from his bag and handed to his brother. “For your head.” He got migraines even when he wasn't seeing Mikaelson's in his head, and he knew enough of his brothers mannerisms to recognize a headache.

“Nah, m’good. A couple of drinks and I’ll be fine,” he shook his head, declining the aspirin. He hated taking them. They were disgusting, and he’d rather a headache then take them. “And I’m pretty sure it’s _Jackson_ ,” he mouth the name. The werewolf that’d been connected to the Lady-hybrid. From what he could tell in that vision, he’d been the closest to her and the happiest and they seemed way too casual with each other, too close and happy. So his immediate thought was that the werewolf was the father.

“Should be some cute kids then,” he took his aspirin back. _Fine, have a headache. See if I care._ He caught Elijah looking at them with a knitted brow, Klaus looking even more suspicious than before. They weren't stupid, they may be deducing what they were talking about. Hell, for all he knew, one of them may read lips.

“Yeah, they’re both attractive people,” it was a totally stupid thought, but what would his kids look like if he and Kol went at it? Obviously, guys couldn’t get pregnant, but it was one helluva thought. “Time to go, yet?” he noticed the way his brother seemed to glance to the side and back, his body seeming just a bit rigid.

“I'd like to eat- _Ah fuck,_ ” A vision of Rebekah hugging Freya, and practically bouncing in excitement flared through his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sucking in a deep breath. “Little sister knows.” He muttered, cursing these stupid visions right now. He seldom got one while actually awake. It must have been the close proximity to the Original family.

“Guess this visions happening then. You basically confirmed mine,” he mumbled quietly, trying to keep his eyes off of the Originals nearby. They were more than likely people of interest by now, for the two Mikaelson’s already there. What they were talking about and how they were failing at seeming inconspicuous as ever. They were terrible at this, clearly.

“Seems that way,” _crap crap crap_. They'd failed miserably, Elijah was walking toward them. This was either going to be awkward or violent, depending of if Elijah saw them as a threat. He kicked Laken under the table, indicating the approach of their potential impending doom.

“ _Ow-_ you sonofa fuck! Why’d you kic-...” he abruptly halted in his cursing and growling, noting the sudden suit at their table, and it definitely wasn’t a waiter. He slowly raked his eyes up the suit until he stopped on the face and he was really tempted to just sink into his seat and sprint out the door, dragging his brother too, but… he was frozen in place, his heartbeat souring and threatening to break his ribcage.

“Pardon the intrusion, but I couldn’t help overhear your conversation,” the vampire started too calmly for Laken’s liking. “Particularly, about these… _visions_ , you seem to be having,” _fuck, sonofa fuck..._

“I suppose that cat's out a the bag then,” William took a deep breath. He knew Elijah appreciated honesty, so he'd be honest. “I assume you've figured out we were talking about you. _Well-,_ your family.” He was definitely scared shitless. He could imagine what they were capable of. “We don't know how or why, but we've been having visions of your happy moments. Mine focus on you, Rebekah and Niklaus. His, on your other siblings.” The original looked… _Intrigued?_ He could work with intrigued.

Why the fuck was William fucking explaining everything in one full breath? What the hell was wrong with him!? Laken was so tempted to kick him under the table, but he was still frozen, his body tense and unmoving. The man looked interested, and it sent his thoughts into action. If he looked that into talking about this, that’d mean that they were probably gonna have to answer a lot of questions. And then his big brother goes and tells him that they have visions, _about them!_ Did he think that they’d be left alone after that? This was sealing his fucking deal of jumping into a bed with Kol for fuck sake!

“I appreciate your being honest with me,” Elijah sat, sliding into the booth next to Laken. _Please don't kill my kid brother. I'd never hear the end of it._ “Perhaps you could go into greater detail? I find myself quite intrigued.” Well, they weren't dead and it didn't seem like Elijah saw them as a danger to him or his family. They'd be dead already.

“It’s just the good things,” Laken swallowed, finally finding his voice. He was terrified on the inside. One of the older Originals was sitting so close to him, he could feel him pressed up to his side, the vampire’s arm stretched out along the back of the bench. “I’ve never seen anything bad. Not for any of them,” he cleared his throat, seriously trying to keep his shaking under control. He had it for the most part, but this was insane.

Klaus suddenly appeared at their table, sliding into the booth next to Will, who swallowed roughly. “Yes, I find myself quite intrigued as well. Please do continue.” Oh crap, he was literally less than an inch away from one of the most dangerous being's on the planet.

“How long have these, visions been occurring?” Elijah asked, probably trying to theorize a reason.

“Since we were five,” they’d needed time to actually develop some kind of personality that had a similar feel to the ones they had visions of. Like Kol and Finn, one was wild, irresponsible, and the other was a mamma’s boy. That’d been Laken until she died. And Freya, she’d been the one that loved to party after she was free. That turned into Laken after she’d passed. It was their link, like something knew how he’d turn out, so he was giving those three to have visions of.

“Same. But I was on the verge of turning six,” William swallowed again. Laken had actually got his when he was a few months younger in his fifth year. He was thankful that Laken had eased up a bit, even if it was a fraction. But he doubted that he’d be able to explain _everything_ on his own. They had different viewpoints because of the three Originals each. He had the loyalty, which was Elijah. The hard, fierce love on family, which was Niklaus and the sass was all Rebekah, to which he heard no end from Laken. He was pretty sure that there was the added rebelliousness from Kol there somewhere.

“And why would you be having visions of our family for so long?” Niklaus seemed sceptical. Couldn't blame him, it was a weird ass supernatural thing.

“Mom used to talk about an ancestor of ours from a thousand years ago. Said that she had a hand in…” _turning them_ , and that she had to use something that put a curse on the family. William never told him how their mother died, but he was pretty sure it was because she was going insane from all the visions. From reading, he’d learned that the family line had visions, everyone, but they varied. Their mother had all the bad ones and it made her crazy. They were the lucky ones.

“A hand in what?” Elijah motioned for Laken to continue. _Well, don't keep the man waiting, kiddo. You're the one who did all the research._ William thought, feeling Klaus ominously pressed against his side.

“... _cha-_ changing you,” he flinched, his breath coming in short. This was fucking terrifying, having the Original talking to him directly, and asking him questions. He really wished he read up more. He hadn’t actually finished all the books that were given to them, but he was nearly finished. He’d been reading through one of the last ones, and he was maybe a little thankful he brought that one with him. It was in his suitcase.

“...From what little I remember, our mother implied that one of our ancestors aided the witch who created vampires. It cursed our family or something, and we've all had visions for generations.“ he didn't know as much as Lake, but he remembered Mom’s stories.

“Everyone born from the Sinclair line had them,” Laken thought it was sort of coincidence that they still had that last name after a thousand years, and it just made the whole story real. Their surname was set in stone.

“Sinclair. I've heard that name. Or rather. I read it in one of Mother's books.” Elijah seemed deep in thought for a moment. “Perhaps, this curse has brought you here with a purpose,”

“Nope, pretty sure it was Will’s stomach,” Laken blurted without thinking, his normal petulant child-like attitude sparking up a second as he remembered the reason why they were there. The freaking cuisine that his brother was talking about trying.

Will kicked him under the table, entirely on reflex. “What can I say, I'm a foodie.” Will noted an _amused?_ Look on Klaus' face. That was probably a good thing, amused usually meant less ‘ _murdery_ ’.

“I’m gonna drown you when I get the fuckin’ chance,” he scowled across the table brought his legs up onto the bench, digging his heels into the edge to keep them there. “Stop kicking me, you massive fuck,” Laken growled.

“They rather remind me of you and Kol, Niklaus.” Elijah teased, earning himself a scowl from the hybrid. While Will was trying desperately not to laugh.

“I take that as an insult, Elijah,” Klaus spoke flatly, his head tilting a fraction and Laken swallowed, eyeing him warily. Yeah, he still looked amused, but there was that edge to his words. “Though, I admit that his attitude is similar,” he’d gestured to Laken. “The threat of death is akin to something he’d say,”

“I seem to remember the two of you exchanging many threats of fratricide.” Elijah replied, sounding almost.. _Fond?_

“For the record, I took the comparison as a compliment.” Will added, his brain-mouth filter not really working at the moment.

“Conversations aside, I advise that you retrieve your necessities and come with us,” Niklaus suddenly spoke up, his tone leaving no room for argument and Laken cursed like a comedian on an angry rant subject. This was everything playing out to when he was sure his vision take place.

“Well, guess we better get our stuff, eh ,Laken?” Will knew better than to argue with Niklaus. If he said jump, you asked how high. If he said shit, you asked how much, where he wanted it and what colour.

“On one condition,” he knew this was stupid, he knew this would more than likely end badly and he knew by the look on his brother’s face that this was the worst idea he’d had in awhile. “We don’t end up dead and we can leave when we _both_ agree we should,” he eyed them firmly, glancing between them, and he was impressed with himself when he didn’t back down or hear his own voice crack.

“Acceptable,” Elijah agreed while Will glared daggers at his little brother who was not really helping them _not_ die. Although Elijah's word was something he almost never broke.

Laken ignored the look he was receiving and subtly turned his eyes on Niklaus, noting the reluctance in his face. He had the idea that the hybrid would be a bit harder to get an answer out of, especially if it involved _not_ killing someone. He’d be harder to please, and he knew that because he had something similar to Kol’s reluctance to listen, especially to someone like the Hybrid of the Originals.

“Fine,” his tone was flat as he stared with a lack of amusement. “But if you do something that warrants a death, then you _will_ take it,” it was a warning, a threat. He could feel it. Laken swallowed and nodded from his seat, saying nothing as they stood up.

“I trust you know where we reside in the city?” Elijah asked simply and politely as he buttoned up his jacket and turned back towards them.

“Yeah kinda hard to miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let us know what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop looking at me like that. You know how terrified I am, right now,” Laken scowled at Will as they continued down the road, suitcases in hand. They ate and went back to their hotel, grabbing their things and then heading out as fast as they could. Will had told him to hurry a few times because he’d been reluctant, not wanting to spend their damn time with the Mikaelson’s. He’d fucking told him about Kol and what they’d done and he seemed more than fucking happy to get them moving.

He stopped, setting his suitcase down and placing both hands on his brothers’ shoulders, squeezing gently. “Look, Lake, this is a bad situation, but if we play it wrong, we're both dead. That's why I told Elijah everything, I knew he'd listen. Trust me, I'm freaked out too. We'll be alright, kid. We've been through crazy situations before and we're both still here.” he took a deep breath, giving his brother a reassuring smile. “Trust me, I've always protected you, right? Even when you didn't think you needed me too.”

Protection wasn’t what he needed. He could do that himself now. He knew how. And at that moment, it was the need to leave, to get from there. Even if sleeping with Kol didn’t kill him, he was afraid that it would bring on more visions, the not so good kind. He’d have a stronger link with him and he’d read about something in one of the books. A theory really, but it still worried him. The proximity with them had already brought on two visions while they were awake. “I get it, whatever. Let’s just… get moving. I’d rather not piss them off if we don’t show up straight away,” he decided to reply passively, starting to walk again after subtly shrugging the hands from his shoulders.

“Says the guy who was lollygagging at the hotel.” He grumbled, following after his brother. His attitude was crap. This wasn't his fault and running would be way stupider than cooperating. “Personally, I prefer to remain optimistic that everything will work out.” _Your little rain cloud attitude isn't helping anything_.

“Yeah, you’re not about to get fucked by a homicidal maniac,” he replied with a scoff, ignoring the odd expressions from a couple passing by them as they rounded a corner. He could see the building now. The gates half open with a few people hanging around the courtyard. Not like his vision of Freya though. They just seemed to be talking… Was that Finn? Fuck. Elijah and Klaus were there too.

“Just because he's homicidal, it doesn't mean he'll want to kill _you._ Besides I wanna kill you like twice a day, never gone through with it.” He shrugged, striding forward towards their destination. “I have a sneaking suspicion you won't be the only one getting fucked…”

“Unlike you, Kol’s capable of it and has a reputation for it. And I’m scared to ask who you think you’re gonna get into bed with,” he side-eyed him as they got closer and closer.

“I've committed homicide, I just happen to remember I'd miss you if I killed you.” He gave his brother a deadly serious look before shrugging. “And probably, Klaus ” He answered with a simple shrug.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he dropped his suitcase and grabbed his brother by the arm, pulling him back to where he abruptly stopped. “We’re not just bypassing the ‘I killed someone’ talk. What the fuck,” he eyed his brother wildly, his brow knitted tight. “Explain, right fucking now,”

He sighed deeply. He didn't want to remind Laken of the bad experience, but he'd opened his big mouth. “You remember that jock who tried to force himself on you when you were in high school? I shot him seventeen times and left him in a ditch.” He shrugged, his eyes going a bit cold. “I really do mean it when I threaten to kill your fuck buddies if they hurt you.” He pulled a cigar from his pocket and ignited it with a match, eyes sweeping his brothers face for a reaction.

Laken was actually struck. He stared, not saying a word. His eyebrows were still knitted and his eyes were still wide and he felt… he felt like… he didn’t even know his damn brother anymore. He fucking killed someone for him? Why? How? The fuck… The guy was a total fuck, yeah, but… he’d already gotten him back by curbstomping his face that one time… and he thought that the guy left school and moved because of that...

What else wasn’t he being told...

Laken swallowed thickly and just panted lightly in response, dropping his eyes to his suitcase before slowly reaching down and picking it up. He eyed him again and then started walking, keeping his mouth and mind quiet as he just strode slowly and silently towards the building. He just… needed some time to think about this...

“Lake, I know you need time to process, but when you're ready... There’s more to the story than you realize.” He picked up his own suitcase, following at a measured pace. “Let's go meet the rest of the Originals!” He said in faux excitement, his tone dry and sarcastic.

Nothing, again. He bit at his lower lip, at the inside and just walked at his side, trying not to side-eye him or reply. His head was just swirling, telling him that his brother killed someone. A murderer, his brother. It wasn’t registering and he was stuck in a state of… distrust? Shock? Disbelief? Laken just walked.

And before they knew it, they were slowing their stride as they reached the gates.

“Ahh, so our guests have finally arrived. I was beginning to think you skipped town.” Klaus greeted them at the gate first and motioned them inside, his hand reaching out to open the gates further.

“Nope, figured running was a bad idea.” Will replied, still watching Laken out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't seen him this withdrawn and shell-up in a long time. _I'd have had to tell him eventually. He'd have found out one way or another. Better he heard it from me._

“I’m Laken,” he introduced himself to the group of vampires as he stepped in passed the Hybrid. Now that he could really see everyone that was there, he was feeling that earlier tense exterior fix itself again. Finn, Freya, Elijah, Niklaus, Hayley and Kol, though Kol was what made him wary. He flicked his gaze over him for a second before shelling himself up further, his guard strengthening.

“I’m William. Your diabolical brother is kidnapping us,” It wasn't the smartest joke to make in front of said diabolical brother, but it got a chuckle out of Elijah and Freya. He'd count that as a win.

“From what he’s told us, I’m not surprised,” the eldest of the males, Finn, mentioned, his gaze solidly planted on Laken and his brother. He wondered if Klaus or Elijah told them of who had visions of who. He was curious about their reactions to that, and to the fact that some random guys apparently had visions of them, the good things anyway.

“Yes, but Niklaus has a flair for the dramatic.” Elijah added, elegantly sipping his tea? Blood in a teacup? He could be kinda sassy too, when he wanted to be. Will found Elijah’s wisecracks amusing and found it difficult to restrain his snort of amusement.

“As does this family,” Laken glanced over to Kol as he snided amusedly at his siblings. He watched the smirk curve into his lips and swallowed lightly, hiding his fear easily under the thought of what Will did. He kept himself steady while standing at his side, trying to ignore the urge to look at him.

“Laken here’s pretty dramatic, like a bus load of drag queens on their way to a wig sale.” Will nudged Laken with his shoulder, giving him a tight smile that he hoped conveyed their need to speak soon.

“Says the guy that actually dressed up as a drag queen not once, but three times for a party and a stripper-club gathering,” he turned and flicked a brow at him, no smile appearing on his face, even with how much he tried to force one.

“You two seem quite at odds since we last encountered,” Niklaus stepped up to them arms crossing over his chest as he eyed them suspiciously, searchingly.

“It’s nothing,” Laken replied curtly, dropping his suitcase at his side before pocketing his hands and turning his gaze away. He hated how his voice made him sound contradictive. That something was wrong. His tone had slipped out with a rather resigned falter.

“It certainly doesn't sound like nothing. I don't mean to pry, but I know a divide between siblings when I see it.” Elijah added and the fuck was this, family counselling from the Mikaelson’s? Really? That seemed so incredibly ironic, it almost hurt.

“I did something he didn't think I was capable of. That's all I’ll say.” William shrugged, letting his eyes roam over each of the Originals present. He wondered where Rebekah was, he kinda wanted to meet her.

“I thought you weren’t capable of a lot of things, and that was at the top of that fuckin’ list,” Laken’s tone was flat, emotionless and he kept his gaze from his brother, looking over to the area of the courtyard where no one was sat or crowded.

“There's more to it than that, kid. This really isn't something to discuss amongst strangers.” He sighed resigned. His brother was being petulant, and why was that no surprise. Probably because he was always petulant… he’d practically mastered petulance.

“We’re not gonna be able to talk about it here, because the whole vampire hearing shit. And honestly, I don’t want to hear it,” he growled, turning to stare at him with an actual glare, strong and all genuine. A look he’d never actually turned on his sibling before today. “If we’re staying here, I’m not gonna be sharing a room with you,” he shook his head lightly, staring at him coldly, trying to hide his guilty feeling that he’d hurt him with those short lines.

“Fine,” He said coolly. “We won't talk. I'm sure you'll have no trouble with sleeping arrangements.” He wouldn't even bother if he wasn't going to listen anyway. He turned and headed back out the gate he needed air.

Laken bit at the inside of his lip, dropping his gaze to the floor a few feet ahead of him and he could feel all the eyes on him, just staring quietly, judgingly.

“Well, that was fun. I’m glad you decided to abduct them. They’re quite the entertainment,” Kol spoke up and he tried keep his eyes low. He wouldn’t look at them, he wouldn’t be bothered by all of this… apart from the fact that his fucking brother killed someone for him…

“Yes, Niklaus. It appears we've managed to find a few kindred spirits.” Elijah remarked flatly. Klaus rolled his eyes and Freya scoffed. Finn and Haley merely stayed silent, having watched it unfold. Kol was still smirking.

Laken was thinking that maybe being this close to the Mikaelson’s was actually making them like this. Making them more like them with the combined attributes that made them eligible for having visions of them. Kol’s attitude, stubbornness and rebelliousness seemed to be at work here and maybe he was acting up because of that.

“Maybe you were right in your statement before. It seems we may have found the human equivalent of Kol and I,” the Hybrid replied, his tone amused yet somewhat thoughtful. Laken sighed and continued to listen while staying completely silent and still.

\----- Will

“Stupid petulant brat.” Will grumbled to himself and he sat on the sidewalk, smoking his cigar, blissfully free from the walking ball of attitude that was his brother today. He'd killed the guy for good reasons damn it. There was such a thing as a justified homicide. _Well, they haven't killed him yet, no screams._ Fucking hell, he should of waited ‘till they were out of this shit with the Originals. “I'm trying ma, but keeping him safe ain't easy, especially when he won't let me.” He said, gazing up at the sky. If he'd pull his oversized ego out of his butt, maybe he'd understand. The cigar wasn't enough. He snipped the end off and returned it to his pocket and pulled out a joint, hidden in the lining of his coat. He saved a few for rare occasions, like when he was mad at his brother, or if his brother was mad at him… He lit the joint, taking a deep inhale and holding the smoke in his lungs as long as he could.

“Are you seriously smoking weed on my stoop.” Rebekah demanded, marching up to him with a glare. He offered the joint to her casually.

“Care to join me?” He smirked at her and she quirked a brow before shrugging her shoulders and joining him on the pavement.

“You're either insane or my diabolical brother wants something from you, which is it?” she asked suspiciously and he laughed. It was kind of both, but she was incredibly perceptive and he liked that in a person.

“Bit of Column A, bit of Column B,” he welcomed the pleasant floating buzz in his head, and the company wasn't bad either. “My brother and I have visions of your families happy time, because of some curse. Klaus wants to know more.” he smiled at Rebekah. This clearly wasn't her first time smoking pot.

“Sounds like our Nik.” She muttered, half laughing.

“Brothers, can't live with ‘em, but definitely sucks to go without em.” He was officially stoned as he and Rebekah had finished the joint. It was nice to get his mind off things for a while. He burst out laughing as a sudden thought popped into his head.

“What are you laughing at?” She asked, her brow raised and her face confused.

“I just thought of how dangerous your pot munchies could be. Don't snack on me, ‘m on vervain.” She rolled her eyes and shoved him, forcing him to topple to his side and continued laughing.

“You’re and idiot.” She muttered trying to hide her own mirth, well at least one of the Original's probably didn't want to kill him.

\----- Laken

“These visions. Do they only appear as the positives in our lives?” Freya questioned curiously, her eyes gazing over him oddly as he stayed in his recently sat in chair. His leg hung over the arm, his body sitting side-long so he could see the entire family.

“Yeah, it’s normally all the good stuff that’ll happen,” Irritation, thy name is Visions. And no, not multiple alien-robot guys from Marvel. _He’s badass_.

“What have you seen recently?” Kol was the next to speak and he clambed up instantly. Obviously, the last thing was Freya finding out that she was pregnant, but… on the drive into town, it was Kol himself… and Laken. He wouldn’t tell him that though-, and how could that be considered good? A happy thing? Kol getting an orgasm was a happy thing? For the vampire maybe. Though… Vampire strength and a bed and sex, that … did… sound kind of kinky. If they did have sex, which was an inevitability at this point, would take make it necrophilia? Eww… that’d be weird.

“Can’t tell you that,” he replied curtly, eyeing the vampire from his seat. Next thing he knew, the Mikaelson appeared at his side, hands on the arms of the chair and he sharply inhaled at the speed and the sudden face mere inches from his own.

“And if I force it out of you?” he asked smoothly, his voice almost like silk on skin and he held his tongue, said nothing. He wouldn’t admit that Kol being right up in his face wasn’t a sort of hot thing. And his smell, it was drawing, strong, almost spicy.

“Kol, that’s enough-, Niklaus, would you please force our sister and our new company to come in and cease their hyena-esque laughter,” Elijah spoke up, Laken swallowing thickly as Kol just smirked hotly and turned, sitting in the chair closest to him. He tried ignoring him and turned to raise a questioning brow at Elijah. Laughing? William and Rebekah maybe? He said sister.

Klaus came out the gate and quirked an amused brow at the sight before him, of William and Rebekah both seemingly laughing at nothing. And then he smelled the sharp scent lingering on them, they were stoned. “Really, Rebekah? I bring a guest home and you get high with him within thirty seconds of encounter them?” Nik faux scolded. He was mostly amused, he just wonder which of them had instigated this ridiculous scene.

“You're such a buzzkill, Nik,” she grumbled, still half chuckling through the whole sentence.

“Elijah wishes for you to come inside and to quit carrying on like a pack of hyenas.” William stood and helped Rebekah to her feet. Almost immediately, they shoved at each other, cackling quietly as they could. Niklaus followed, shaking his head. What kind of lunacy had he brought into their home now.

Rebekah and William were still giggling as Niklaus forced them both onto a sofa. Elijah sniffed the air once and exasperatedly shook his head at the two.

“Really, Rebekah?” Was all he said, sending a fond yet scolding look her way. He kind of looked like an exasperated parent whose child had just down something bad, but adorable.

“Don't act like you've never been stoned, ‘Lijah.” She chuckled at him. They were gonna be high for quite awhile. That was some crazy kush they'd just smoked.

“I haven't-” he started.

“Lies. Woodstock 1963, I was there,” Klaus butted in. He couldn't even imagine a stoned Elijah. He'd probably be one of those sleepy stoners, not giggly like him and Rebekah.

“Once,” he corrected, glaring at Klaus, “I was trying to permanently forget that night, Niklaus. It was _rather_ embarrassing…” Oh god, he was so gonna see if he could get Nik to tell him that story. That sounded like comedic gold!

Laken kept himself quiet through this entire situation, just watching it all unfold with a tired eye. He wanted the smirk and laugh at the scene. There was a curve at the corner of his lips as proof, but he tried to compose himself, just watching with hidden amusement. He could still feel Kol watching him occasionally. He’d feel the gaze and then it’d gone and then back again. This trip was… a pain in his ass.

William was still in that half oblivious haze, where everything was kind of amusing. He frowned at the wrong expression on his brother's face. It didn't look right, it didn't belong. _And I put it there. Fuck, they needed to talk!_

“Feeeeeeed me!” Rebekah whined, Klaus and Elijah both snorting in amusement.

“Do your legs not work, ‘Bekah?” Klaus joked. He was not bringing her snacks or blood. He wasn't a waiter. No way, not happening.

“ _Finnnnnn_ , snacks and blood.” Apparently, she was going to whine at all her siblings until she got what she wanted. She was cracking Will up, but he was trying not to laugh. He was told to stop being a hyena after all.

Without saying a word, Laken watched as the man just turned around elegantly and made his way into the big mansion-esque home. He was just compliant with her, doing as she asked. Only seconds later and he returned, arms full with food and the red liquids.

Finn then dropped an armload of snacks and blood bags on top of Rebekah, which was fair she had whined at him. But she smiled at him and tossed some chips William’s way. “Thank you, Finn.” She said smiling at her elder brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let us know what you thought :)


	3. Chapter 3

They'd just come down off their high really, when Rebekah popped up with a bottle of bourbon. Klaus and Elijah had wandered off somewhere. Kol was in the same room, reading. Laken was sulking _still,_ and he really didn't much care where Finn was. He was quickly getting drunk, dancing with Rebekah while Freya played DJ and occasionally danced with them, _sans the booze_ pregnant lady and all that.

“You are a fantastic dancer, Rebekah.” He complimented as he spun her around as they did a tango. He'd learned all kinds of dance steps when he was a kid. His Mom really liked to dance.

“I'm a refined lady, of course I can dance.” She sassed back, smiling as the song and their style changed. The both took another swig of the rapidly emptying Bourbon bottle.

“Oh, are you implying I can't?” He challenged, dancing around her and smirking the whole time, having pretty sure feet for a guy who was pretty sauced at this point.

“You're a bit out of practice,” She clarified, laughing as she almost tripped due to her heels. “Ugh, these damn shoes!” She pulled off her heels and hurled them across the room, where they almost hit Kol in the face.

“Death by shoes isn't on my list of things to do today, sister.” He grumbled, tossing the shoes off of his lap and book. Rebekah laughed mostly, ignoring him.

“You'd have been fine!” She brushed him off, Kol shaking his head as he got up from his chair and stalked off towards the _kitchen_? He had still been stoned during Rebekah’s tour of the house. Rebekah finished the bottle and zipped off, returning with another.

“You trying to get me drunk, Becks?” Will joked, taking a swig from the bottle she passed him. He kinda needed it. He'd come to New Orleans to have fun, so he was gonna have fun, damn it.

“You looked like you could use it. Besides, I can cure you of alcohol poisoning, so drink up. Let's see if you can keep up with an Original.” he couldn't, he _reallllly_ couldn't. But his momma didn't raise no quitter!

Kol came back in with a bottle of wine and sat with Freya, watching his sibling and their… _Guest?_ Dance and drink. He poured a glass of red wine and sipped it, watching as the human easily spun his sister around. Usually men who danced with his sister reeked of arousal but, Will just smelt of booze, sweat and amusement. Curious, any feelings he had for Rebekah were apparently platonic.

Laken sighed, playing with his phone as he strode down the stairs from the second floor. After he’d walked off ages ago, Elijah found him and he dragged him to one of the lounge rooms upstairs. There’d been questions that he answered, simple ones anyway. They seemed to get that telling the future would mess with things and that they shouldn’t know. If they only saw the bad things, then that was a different story. If they had the chance to change the bad, then they’d have asked… maybe.

He was hungry, fancying something simple to cook and eat. They had snacks, he knew about that. Niklaus actually offered up some pork-rinds that were on the shelf, hidden from everyone else. So, he accepted and was on his way there. The kitchen was attached to a livingroom nearby. A livingroom he was about to enter.

Laken turned the corner, still messing with his phone and paused in the doorway, looking up to see a majority of the group in there. Kol was reading, a drink in hand, Freya sat next to him. And his brother and Rebekah were dancing in the middle of the room. He inwardly huffed and noted the kitchen on the other end of the room. He started walking again, but around the outer edges of the room, not wanting to get in the way of the two.

Rebekah spun him a little too hard and he went spinning into the far wall, almost colliding with Laken. “Baby brother, I thought you were off being banged by Kol, like in your vision. Where ya been!” he excitedly and drunkenly slurred out before his brain caught up and his eyes went wide, remembering Kol was there…. With them. _Oops_

“Pardon the interruption, but… what?” Kol asked from where he sat, his expression seeming blank, but sort of surprised at the same time. Laken was pale, feeling cold and struck. He was frozen again and he stared hard at Will, seeing his expression drop, like he just realized he fucked up.

“Nothing-, he said nothing,” he tried to go for a flat tone, but it came out a little shaken. He continued to watch his brother, their gazes locked hard.

“Don't mind me. I'm drunk, that's all,” it was drunken nonsense, don't pay attention to it, Kol. Go back to your wine and book! He internally begged, giving his brother the most apologetic look he could conjure.

“That didn’t seem like drunken sentences,” Laken took a quick glance over at the vampire, noting that he was standing, book and drink forgotten. “And vision? You said vision. You heard it too, yes, Rebekah?,” he gradually strode closer and Laken swallowed thickly.

“I did. Something about you banging his brother.” _Damn it. Rebekah, you're not my favorite anymore_. Will thought, sending a glare that screamed _traitor_ toward her. She just shrugged, not repentantly “ **Busted**!” She teased. Damn you, you sassy blond minx!

In not even a second, Laken felt his entire body go light as the vampire grabbed him and they disappeared from the room.

\-----Laken

Laken gasped sharply as his back was suddenly pressed to a wall, a solid wall in… a bedroom. A rather organized one. He stared at Kol, who just stared back with a still composed and masked expression. The vampire was watching him carefully, eyeing him over, his gaze roaming over his features.

“Explain,” his voice was hard, no place for argument and he shakily opened his mouth to speak, trying to stay as calm as he could while being held to the wall with the wilder of the Mikaelson’s face mere inches away.

“I… had a vision on the way into the city,” he started simply, swallowing thickly. “I thought it was just a steamy dream, but..” his heart hammered in his chest, beating faster and faster that he was sure it’d explode from his ribcage.

“But?” the vampire wanted him to continue. He remembered it so vividly, so lucidly. The touching, the kissing, the mild, casual dirty talking which hit his arousal so hard.

“It felt too real to be a dream,” Lake breathed out, his thoughts starting to conflict on whether he actually minded being there alone with him. His smell, his strong hold on his clothes, keeping him pinned to the wall, the proximity and the way he was a few inches taller, and wider. Laken stared up, panting lightly and feeling his body heating up.

“How real?” the vampires voice seemed softer, only by a few fractions, but he seemed maybe a bit distracted too.

“I-uh…” he trailed for a moment, staring warmly into the chocolate brown eyes. “I could feel you,” the hot body against his, the warm, moist mouth on his and then his body. The palms holding his arms in place and the way Kol rolled against him and inside him and made him feel so hot and steamy and so damn great.

“What were we doing?” the vampire seemed that much more unfocused, because of him? Maybe. He was probably distracting him with how much pheromone he was letting out. He couldn’t hide his gradually growing erection at this point.

“Sex… you were on top, holding me against the bed,” he then felt the hands loosen their grip, moving to take a gentle-ish grasp of his arm before he was directed over to the bed and sat down, the hand on his shoulder. He stared up at the vampire as the limb left him. Laken was getting the idea that this was how his vision began, that this head led up to them being naked and with Kol taking control.

“From the beginning, in detail,” it was a lot to remember, he’d been having sex at the time, but he was sure he could recall all the touches, the kissing and all the beautiful words. “Were we wearing clothes?” nope. That he was very sure of.

“No,” he answered simply, watching as a crooked smirk slowly made its way onto the vampires face. He’d taken a step back, Laken watching curiously and then the man gripped the hem of his own shirt, folding it up and over his head, leaving just the key-necklace he wore. His chest, stomach, his entire torso was now bare and he stared almost hungrily. His chest fluttered hotly and he felt a spark light in the pit of his stomach.

The trousers were next, his hands reaching for his belt to unfasten it and he could only watch, staring heatedly as it fell undone and the button fly was taking apart soon after. Shoes were off and them the pants and then it left the vampire in nothing but his underwear, which were teasingly slow in being removed. Though eventually, they were and Laken had to swallow lick subtly at his lips at the naked sight of the vampire, standing there in all his glory and lack of shame. Though, there wasn’t any need for shame. Kol was insanely gorgeous and the heat inside him just grew and grew at the delicious sight. He was looking forward to his vision finally happening.

Laken tried to calm his heart and breathing as the vampire stepped closer, his hands reaching out to the shoulders of his jacket before slipping them off and shoving them down his arms. It was instantly across the room, piling in Kol’s recently discarded things. And then it was the shirt, his warm hand slipping down and sliding under the fabric, pressing and playing against his skin, against his abdomen. He tried not to move, tried not to disturb anything as the hand slowly ghosted up his stomach, up between his ribcage and chest, between his pecs and the shirt was drawn up with it.

Laken gradually raised his arms as the shirt was actually pulled up and over his head, leaving his torso bare and then he was pushed roughly back to the bed. He didn’t say anything as Kol reached down, messing with his belt and jeans to loosen them and he then gripped his pants and underwear, dragging them down his thighs and calves until he wasn’t wearing anything. Just one swift motion and he was lying there naked. He was thankful that his high-tops just slipped off with the trousers.

“How was I positioned?” the vampire smirked down at him, his eyes worming over his body, roaming hungrily and he panted, swallowing and feeling the heat swirl inside. Laken gradually lifted his arms and bent them above his head, forcing his legs to part so there was a large space for Kol to crowd. He seemed to get the idea and climbed above him, leaning over him. He’d spread his legs that bit further, so he could hook his over the vampires hips.

“You were pinning my forearms to the bed,” he mentioned softly, forcing his heartbeat to slow by finally managing to breathe calmly. He then felt those strong, warm hands wrap around his skin, holding him down to the mattress by his forearms, and his back was arched just a bit. The small of it curling a fraction.

“Like this?” Kol questioned breathily and Laken didn’t get a chance to answer. There were lips suddenly on his after the vampire leaned in and took them. He was kissing him, keeping a solid pressure there as they shifted, moulding the lips together, over and over, kissing back and forth and Laken breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes closing. This he remembered, this was where it all started, his dream, his vision. The kiss was what had been the very first thing he had. Then there was the-

Laken gasped into the kiss as he felt the vampire press against him, strong, warm body to body. He felt the heat radiating, the soft, taut skin ghosting and breathing against his own. He felt the shafts press, gently rubbing together, his thighs holding tight where they were hooked to Kol’s and his back arched just a tad more, feeling the very light rub between them.

He had to break the lip-lock to breath, dropping his head back against the mattress. His panted, rising his chest with a bit more of an arch and he felt the lips again, warming pecking between his pectorals. He followed the underline of a tone chest muscle, shifting up a fraction to kiss at one of his nubs. He sucked, and kissed and then sucked again before following an invisible path upwards, kissing his way, placing pecks here and there until he was licking up the length of his neck, towards where his jaw met his ear.

“This happened?” he felt the vampire roll his hips, pressing his long shaft harder against him as he rocked his pelvis back and forth. So slow, so in control, but hard and enough to force the heat to spread further. Laken whined quietly, letting his waist move subtly with Kol’s. He gasped when the vampire started getting a bit harder, pressing their pelvis’ closer and rocking rougher against him. The friction was rougher and he’d admit that he really liked that hard, almost bruising feel.

“Kol, _Kol_. Lube,” he whined again, his breath catching in his throat. He panted and panted, feeling it all and this was what had happened. He thought that he really wanted the damn vampire inside of him already. He felt the bed shift and he was cold, but not even for a whole five seconds before he was back on the bed, back in his spot between his legs. Laken managed to open his eyes and glance up to see the bottle of lube, no condom. The vampire couldn’t pick anything, or carry anything and he was clean, so there was nothing to worry about.

He watched as Kol lubed up his fingers, spreading the cream around them before he reached his hand down, keeping his eyes firmly on Laken. And he gasped when he felt a little bit of the cream being spread over and just on the inside of his hole, the coldness hitting him first. It was like the vampire had it sitting in the fridge for a few hours.

He saw the smirk on Kol’s face and scoffed lightly, trying to relax before closing his eyes again and letting him get on with it. He didn’t have to wait long, two finger tips were inching into him, fast and abrupt. Laken grunted and whined at the force, seizing him up for a few seconds. He could feel his ring being pushed apart just as fast to accommodate, or try to. His muscles clenched and squeezed at the intrusion, but Kol didn’t seem at all bothered. His smirk only grew and he started a push and pull motion, trying to loosen him up fast and easy. It worked faster when the vampire decided to curl and twist his fingers inside him, putting pressure on his muscles and insides, widening him as he slipped deeper inside and pulled back to slip in again.

“I think you’re ready, darling,” the fingers were then pulled out, rather abruptly, and he gasped, opening his eyes to watch as he lubed himself up easily and then shifted closer and lower to line himself up. Laken swallowed and open his mouth as he felt the head press against him, the bluntness and the pressure of him pushing lightly letting the head slip through and he released a high-pitched whine, the force behind the dick making him slip further, widening him, stretching him and not letting him adjust as he started a slow rhythm, seeming to pick it up instantly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whined, his hands flying up above his head and grabbing at the edge of the mattress for some kind of leverage. The hands were back, hot and a little moist from the lube. They held his forearms, shifting them and forcing him to let go so he could be pinned again.

“Take it all the way,” Kol instructed. Laken whined lowly, trying to do his best to relax and let it happen, and he arched against the vampire, feeling him slip further and further until their pelvises were pressing completely. “That’s it,” he soothed, his lips planting a few soft kisses on his neck reassuringly.

“Tight, so tight,” He then felt the vampire draw back his hips, slow and easy before rolling them forward, sliding back in smoothly. Laken lifted his his own hips, trying to match the height with Kol’s as he started a slow, gentle rhythm, rocking his pelvis back and forth.

That was when Laken started to roll back, carefully meeting him. Kol seemed to get harder, faster and he’d pulled back, building up to snapping forward, his hips hitting his and hearing the light slap of skin. He did it again and again, Laken gasping and whining and rocking their bodies together. He just closed his eyes tightly, squeezing them shut and knitting his brow, his mouth open just a little while gasping with each strong and loud rock and snap of his hips. He pulled his hooked legs towards him, drawing the vampire in further, for a better rhythm and penetration and it worked wonderfully.

“Ah,” he pressed his head back further, his back arching more at the feel of the burning spark in his stomach pulsating, his groin practically burning and he rolled his hips faster, meeting him about half way and feeling the slaps get faster and harder. He started panting hard and starting rocking with him, the heat turning up.

He could feel shocks shooting through him, cold and hot zapping around the inside of his body. It headed lower, sparking and bouncing from muscle to muscle, like an electric shock was darting around his organs and aimed directly for his groin. It forced him to squirm and writhe in the vampires hold, his body clenching and convulsing in his grip. Laken could feel himself clamping around Kol, feeling his hot, wet and hard dick pressing in and pulling out and pressing in again, a little harder with his clenching.

He arched hard again, harder with a low whine, and pushed back against the vampire, feeling him slam in just right at the same time. He gasped loudly and tensed completely, body straining and they both stilled, though Kol’s rigidness was more to do with Laken forcing him to stay in place with how hard he’d clamped down on him. He tried to relax and pulled the man forward with his hooked legs. He’d calmed and tried to unclenched enough for him to keep thrusting, hard and still frantic. They were practically thrashing together until he was forced to still again, Laken releasing a high-pitched whine as he blew his orgasm between them, Kol not long after with how tightly he’d held him inside. He was still thrusting though, slower, calmer, milking himself on his insides.

He felt the vampire drop against him, chest to chest while they both panted tiredly and breathlessly.

 

\----------

 

 _Fuuuuck, what a night._ William sighed heavily, his brain still fogged by liquor. As he was headed up to his room, he was struck with a vision. “Fuck!” he lost his footing from the sudden pain and would have fallen if Klaus hadn't caught him.

“Easy, are you alright?” Klaus questioned, almost sounding genuinely concerned. Or at least a convincing act. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and sitting on the stairs.

“It was another damn vision.” He groaned, a vision of Klaus pinning him to a wall and kissing him. Which, holy Christ on a cracker that was hot. He cleared his throat and leaned back.

“What did you see?” _Don't answer that, it's a trap! Admiral Akbar senses tingling, Danger Will Robinson, Danger!_ He swallowed thickly, knowing that if he didn't answer, Klaus would make him talk which wouldn't be pleasant.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” He muttered. He probably wouldn't, even he didn't really think Klaus was interested like that. Not all their visions were correct, right? Well, they weren’t wrong yet.

“What if you showed me?” _Still a bad idea! Ahhhh, fuck. He was damned either way._ He nodded and sighed in relief as Klaus’ slightly cold hands cupped his face. He concentrated on the vision and it came to the forefront of his consciousness. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see Klaus’ reaction. What he wasn't expecting was the rather wolf like growl beside him as he was suddenly off his feet and in Klaus’ bedroom, pinned to the wall with light pressure on his throat.

He dared to open his eyes to see Klaus staring back, with glowing yellow eyes. Plus veiny vampire face. He wasn't choking him, just pinning him in place, William had never been so hard and so terrified in his life. Klaus leaned close, right to the crook of his neck and inhaled. “Uh, Klaus, please don't eat me.” He didn't think he was all there right now. His wolf side had been triggered by the vision or something, and judging by the hardness pressing against his thigh, the hybrid was just as aroused as he was.

“You smell so, appealing.” He half growled and that had no right to sound so fucking hot. And his tongue was lapping over his neck and that felt really fucking good too…. _What the fuck is happening. Did I seriously become hybrid-nip?_

“Uhh, thanks,” He shuddered, both in fear and arousal as Klaus’ teeth, thankfully the blunt human kind, dug into his neck, the hybrid leaving a dark mark on his there and growling happily. “Ung Klaus!” That felt really fucking good and he was _sooooo_ not used to being held down and marked up. He'd be damned if it was just gonna be Idle. He cupped the hybrid’s ass and squeezed, that earned him a growl…. Was that _encouragement_ _or a warning?_ “Use- unf fuck-...... Your words Nik”

“Do that again, Love.” He purred and fuck that voice was hot. Klaus could probably give him an orgasm with just his voice. He squeezed his ass again and this time, got a moan and their bodies pressing together, dragging their pelvis’ together and rubbing their clothed erections against one another. Jesus fuck, that felt good... and painful at the same time.

The pressure on his throat increased, but not enough to cut off his air supply fully. It brought Klaus sharply into focus, his vision dimming a bit around the edges. The hybrid locked eyes with him before crashing their lips together. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was rough and possessive, teeth and tongue forcing their way into his mouth, and for the first time in a sexual situation, Will submitted.

He went literally airborne as Klaus tossed him to the massive bed, where he landed with a bounce and an embarrassing yelp. Before he could recover Klaus was looming over him, pinning him to the mattress and smirking wickedly, “Not used to being dominated love?” He asked coyly.

“Most men aren't powerful enough to _make_ me submit, but with you? I _want_ to submit.” He'd scarcely finished the sentence when Klaus was attacking his mouth again, kissing him deeply, possessively, driving moans out of him as their bodies ground together.

With supernatural speed and a lot of finesse, Klaus had him naked in seconds. He paused to admire the man laid out before him, like a buffet ready for him to devour. William was packed with tanned muscle, with naught but a trail of black hair leading from his navel, to his rather ample erection. The man looked up at him, panting heavily. He still smelled lightly of fear, but it was overpowered by his arousal. It was a heady mix of scents assaulting his senses violently, making his own arousal throb in anticipation. He removed his own clothes, just as swiftly going back to pinning the slightly larger man to the mattress, not that his size mattered much.

Klaus spent what felt like an hour licking and biting his way across every square inch of his chest. Will bucked, writhed, whined and even begged as his arousal just grew and grew, his cock was solid steel at this point. “Klaus, please, please.” he whimpered. He'd never needed to cum so bad in his life. He felt like he was in heat. His whole body burned with arousal.

“What do you want, love?” He purred, nipping at his throat with his teeth, making him whine and groan.

“You, all of you- _fuuuuck!”_ Klaus smirked, flipping him over and spreading his cheeks open, admiring his hole before diving in, licking him open, it felt _incredible_. He lost all sense of time and was on the edge of coming several times when Klaus had added his fingers to the mix. He seemed to know exactly how much he could stimulate his prostate without him reaching orgasm. He was a writhing mess by the time Klaus withdrew his fingers and flipped him over again. He panted heavily, gazing up at Nik’s full hybrid visage. He ran his hand across Klaus’ cheek. He was beautiful, to be honest. He'd be about to say so when Klaus lined up and slid into him in one swift thrust driving a scream of shock and a bit of a burn through his body.

“Oh, Jesus!” He whined, thankful that Klaus stayed still, letting him adjust to the massive cock buried deep in him. Once he was adjusted a bit he nodded and was in for the fuck of his life.

Klaus alternated between slamming into him like a jackhammer and gently prodding his prostate. It was utterly maddening and fucking awesome at the same time. His brain had melted he was sure of it all he could feel was Klaus’ cock, his hand on his throat and the mattress beneath him. Nothing else registered, just the amazing fuck he was receiving. He needed to be closer, to feel more of Klaus, so in a move that may have been stupid. He wrapped his legs around the hybrids’ waist, his arms around his shoulder and pulled their bodies together. That little shift in position had Klaus hitting his prostate with _every_ thrust. The hybrid’s impossibly warm, toned body pressed against his.

This was a bit more of an intimate position, but he didn't seem to mind as he fucked him harder, faster, kissing him as he fucked him with everything he could give without harming him. He was _sooo_ fucking close, he just needed a little more. He went to reach for his cock and both his wrists were pinned above his head.

“Just my Cock love, no touching yourself,” he chided and he wanted to cum so bad, it hurt. He whimpered, biting at his lip as he was kept on the edge. Klaus was clearly evil, he kept him on the edge, fucking him hard and then, slow and back again. He'd never been teased this bad. It was overloading his senses, his nerves were alight with pleasure. His whole body was buzzing. It took a while, but Klaus was finally ready to stop torturing him, judging by the fact his thrusts were getting sloppier, with less consistent rhythm.

It was Klaus who finally made him cum as he sank his fangs into Will’s neck, taking long pulls of his blood, not seeming to mind the vervain. His back bowed and he cried out as he painted their torsos in ropes of white. Klaus growled into his neck and followed him just afterward. He was still coming and the hybrids’ cock was getting bigger….n _o fucking way that was a real thing?_ “Are you knotting me?” He practically warbled. The hybrid pulled his fangs free and smiled down at him devilishly.

“Do you want me not to?” Klaus leaned closer, occasionally moaning as he pumped Will full of his essence, “Do you want to be mine?” He understood the implications fully. If he let Klaus knot him…. He'd be his, he barely knew Klaus, but technically he'd known him his whole life.

So, he did something normally only Laken was dumb enough to do. He made an insanely rash decision. “Yes.”

Klaus kissed him gently, this time his knot fully locking them together. And holy god, it was too much, but not enough either. He felt so fucking full, but it was so…. Right….it felt right, like he was meant to be in this position. Klaus somehow managed to shift them, so he was spooning Will without hurting him, although all the shifting had driven another orgasm out of him. He was fully relaxed with Klaus wrapped around him, placing little kisses down his spine. Before long, he drifted off into a blissful sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let us know what you thought :)


	4. A Few Days Later

Laken was lying across the sofa, his head on Kol’s lap while the vampire read a book. He had no idea what it was, the language being something he didn’t recognize. He was actually stuck in his own literature, something the vampire gave him to read. Apparently, not everything in New Orleans was really true. A majority of the stuff was, but you had to know the right stores to go to. Kol knew which ones.

He was reading up on Witches, going over their history. He’d wanted to learn more about the vampire, and he was given a book on Witches. It made sense, he guessed.

“Onward noble steed!” William called, coming down the stairs perched on Klaus’ shoulders. Klaus didn't look amused, but everyone else did, apart from Laken and Kol, who were reading. He finally dismounted from his Hybrid-Stallion and kicked his brothers boot gently. “You me talk now, you've been sulking long enough.”

“I stopped sulking the moment Kol fucked my brains out,” he replied as bluntly as ever. He was enjoying the book, seriously. He rarely ever researched anything other than what he and his brother was and here, he was doing shit on Witches, which he thanked Kol for highly.

He also let a smirk crookedly curve his lips as he felt and heard the vampire scoff, his free hand threading through the hair at the back of his neck.

“Don't make me drag you. You may have stopped sulking, but you're still avoiding me. Come on, you can read later.” _He wasn't above begging, Klaus proved that in bed…_ _Not now brain._ He settled for a pleading look, instead of verbal begging.

“For the record,” he started as he reluctantly sat up, grabbing his book mark to keep his page. “We’re avoiding each other because we happen to fucking love our vampires… and the sex,” he added shortly after as he stood up, pocketing his hands in his jeans. He righted his slightly worn beanie and stepped up to his slightly taller brother.

\-----

He led them to the roof of an abandoned building Klaus had called it one of his _sulking spots_.  It was private, that was the important part. “Look, the fact I killed the guy is far less important than the _why_. The stuff I found out in the lead up is the important thing.” He paused, gauging his brothers reaction,

“Look, bro… I honestly couldn’t care less abo-,” he started but was quickly cut off.

“Shut up and listen to me for once in your life, Laken. Please? You wanna know why I killed the kid? I followed like a creepy stalker for weeks, watching where he went, what he did. I figured out what he was planning. You kicked his ass, you wounded his pride. He wasn't right in the head, Laken.” He took a deep breath composing himself.

“He was planning revenge, he was going to kill you. He had a gun, a plan, everything. I didn't want to kill him, Laken. I begged him to just let it go, but he wouldn't, I saw the look in his eyes, kid. I've seen a killer's eyes, back when I was in the Marines. So, I acted. I killed him because I knew if I didn't, he'd have killed you, and I would not be able to live with myself if I'd have let that happen. You we're only seventeen, Laken. You hadn't experienced life yet. I wasn't going to let someone take that away from you. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you can't forgive me, but I ran through the scenario in my head thousands of times, it always ends the same way…” He swiped a stray tear from his cheek and lit a cigar with shaking hands.

Laken stayed quiet, just watching him carefully, cautiously and thoughtfully. He took a silent breath and shrugged a shoulder. “Okay,” he stood impassively.

“Okay? Fucking seriously? That's all you have to say? Did you become a Vulcan when I wasn't looking?” The fuck did an Impassive ass okay mean?

“What d’you want me to say… I’m not gonna cry over the fucker. I kicked his ass because he was a total douchebag and honestly, I thought he was gonna get killed from the way he talked to a few gang member friends of mine,” what did he expect? The guy wasn’t worth tears and he rarely cried either way. He was just surprised that his brother could kill. And honestly, that surprise died after he and Kol talked. Kol was a Ripper and yet, he was a caring guy, regardless of what his siblings said or what others accused. Hell, Kol even told him himself.

“I expected you to have some reaction to what _I_ did, not have any sympathy for the fucker I shot!” Way to completely miss the point, Laken. _Just punch me or something, so I can feel like we got this bridge mended_.

“Before you interrupt me,” he knew he would. It was all Kol this and Kol that with Laken recently, for obvious reason. “I talk to Kol, and you know that he’s a ripper, yeah? A pretty intense killer that left bodies everywhere,” he asked calmly.

“Obviously… but he isn't me.”

“He used to be human, like _you_ and me,” he shrugged, like he was pointing out the most obvious thing. “He told me that the first time he killed, he felt remorse, because it was what turned him. He hurt an innocent person because he had to. He couldn’t fight it. And now think about it, you’d have had to do the same. I’d have had to the same because we wouldn’t be able to fight it. Honestly, I see a similarity in your situation that Kol did when he first turned, and yet now… he’s a huge softy with me. He… actually said…” Laken actually felt some heat rising to his face at this. “That he loves me,”

“I see what your getting at. Klaus told me he loved me this morning… don't even think he realized he said it.” He let out a sigh and hugged his brother clapping him on the back a few times. “I'm not keeping any more bombshell secrets, that was the only one FYI.”

“Uh… well, if we’re telling our deepest, darkest secrets… you may want to brace yourself,” he reluctantly let go of his older brother, taking a few careful steps back.

“What did you do? Is this going to make me consider Fratricide again?” Goddammit, Lake….

“I… might’ve… sort of… had a vision where we had a foursome… and I initiated it…. This morning with Klaus,” they talked, he suggested, Klaus and Kol liked the idea… that was it. He instantly darted off in the opposite direction, running down the stairs and out of the building.

“ ** _Laken Tyrus Sinclair!”_** He shouted, giving chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let us know what you thought :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let us know what you thought :)
> 
> I still have no idea how this fic Happened - Roachbugg


End file.
